The present disclosure relates generally to the field of antenna systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates generally to the field of antenna arrays including but not limited to, phased array antenna systems or electronically scanned array (ESA) antenna systems, such as active electronically scanned array (AESA) antenna systems.
Antenna arrays are utilized with transceivers. As used in this application, the term transceiver refers to an electronic device embodied as a transmitter, a receiver or a transmitter/receiver. The antenna array can be steered by using variable phase shifters coupled to respective antenna elements in the antenna array to direct the antenna at a pointing angle. The phase shifters can be variable phase shifters which provide a set of phase delays in response to a set of commands to direct the antenna to appropriate pointing angles without physically moving the antenna elements.
Validating beam parameters can be important in radar systems, ground communication systems, satellite communication systems, and sensors. Certain applications have certification requirements that mandate that several beam parameters be verified during operation. Phase errors can have deleterious effects on beam parameters. Monitoring beam patterns using conventional techniques adds to the size, cost, power, and weight of transceiver systems. Such conventional techniques often require measurement circuitry at each element and require a radio frequency reference source.
Thus, there is a need for an in-situ method of monitoring an antenna system which does not add to the size, cost, power, and/or weight of the transceiver system. Further, there is a need for a flight critical AESA-based system that uses monitoring for achieving increased mean time between failures, dispatchibility, reliability, and availability. Further still, there is a need for a robust AESA-based or other phased array antenna-based system with in-situ beam pattern monitoring. Further still, there is a need for an AESA-based or other phased array antenna-based system with real time beam pattern monitoring. Further still, there is a need for an AESA-based or other phased array antenna-based system with transmit/received excitation phase monitoring (e.g., at the radiation aperture) that ensures radiation performance and enables self-calibration, and/or self-healing. Yet further still, there is a need for an AESA-based or other phased array antenna-based system with phase monitoring.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments that fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.